ben10expandeduniverseintimewithaliensfandomcom-20200215-history
Xlr8
XLR8 wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, XLR8 looks the same but is much more taller. Powers and Abili XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centripetal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through many objects. In The Unnaturals, XLR8 is shown to be able to accelerate so fast that time appears to stop completely to him. In the Ben 10,000 Timeline, XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet, this is a product of nano-technology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. According to a Pop-Up in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. WeaknessesEdit XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about the same as an average normal human. XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never showed this weakness. Ben 10,000 TimelineEdit XLR8 in Ben 10,000Added by Aei-Kae-AeiIn Ben 10,000, XLR8's arms, legs and tail are gray instead of blue. He now wears longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders. There are less stripes on his tail and he now has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. He is taller than the original XLR8 and appears to be much faster. Ben 10 and Ultimate AlienEdit *In And Then There Were 10, XLR8 got revenge on J.T. and Cash. *In The Krakken, XLR8 saved some people from the Krakken. *In Kevin 11, XLR8 saved Kevin from some bullies. *In The Alliance, XLR8 battled Rojo. *In Lucky Girl, XLR8 defeated Hex. *In Secrets, XLR8 appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, once when he was captured and again to battle Vilgax. *In Truth, XLR8 battles a Wigsilian Org Beast. *In The Big Tick, XLR8 fails to defeat the Great One. *In Gwen 10, Gwen claims she used a speed alien, probably XLR8, to return home and pick up some clothes she forgot. *In The Galactic Enforcers (episode), XLR8 battled Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, XLR8 searched Camp Opinicon for Max and found him. *In Back With a Vengeance, XLR8 appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), XLR8 was used to try to save Gwen from an alternate timeline version of herself. An alternate timeline XLR8 was seen 3 times. *In Merry Christmas, XLR8 battled some toy soldiers. *In Under Wraps, XLR8 collected some chicken eggs and later battled the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, XLR8 intervened with the Squires and later gave J.T. and Cash wedgies. *In Monster Weather, XLR8 battles S.A.M. *In The Return, XLR8 battles Dr. Vicktor. *In Perfect Day, XLR8 defeated Enoch. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, XLR8 appeared. *In Ready to Rumble, XLR8 appeared again. *In Ken 10, Both the Ben and his son Ken frequently used XLR8. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 battled some hypnotized guards. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, XLR8 destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline XLR8 defeated Vilgax. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben uses him to battle Eon. Ben 10,000 also re-unlocks XLR8 for present Ben. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 saved Holiday from Alpha. AppearancesEdit Ben 10Edit *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10'' (offscreen; used by Gwen) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x6) *''Ben 10,000'' (x4) (used by Ben x1 and used by Ben 10,000 x3) *''Merry Christmas'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' (x2) *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (x6) (used by Ben 10,000 x4 and Ken x2) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Ultimate AlienEdit Ultimate Ben 10,000 using XLR8's powers*''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) SpecialsEdit *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first re-appearance)